An Indoors Barbeque?
by reincarnatedwitch
Summary: This could only end well... And it's yet another fluffy oneshot :D You know you love them really. Just like i love reviews! teehee.


**A/N: A little summery oneshot :) I can't seem to be able to stop myself :P Do enjoy and let me know what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: if I did there would be a trilogy of films already. Are there? Then no. I don't. **

**Warnings: a little swear word. But I'm pretty sure it won't ruin your reading. So go on, I dare ya ;)**

It was summer, and sunny. And summery sunny weather means barbeques right?

Unfortunately, when you live in the Nabootique, it's just not that simple.

Howard sighed and straightened up from where he had been leaning over the barbeque for the last half hour, trying to get it set up. Around him were scattered bolts and nuts that were apparently 'essential' for setting-up the thing, yet he had finished and they were left over. Oh well, they couldn't have been that important anyway.

Behind him, slouched on the sofa and trying to see around Howard to get to the TV, was Vince. He was fanning himself with an old copy of one of Howard's magazines, and simultaneously trying to read one of his. It wasn't going well. When he had dropped his magazine on the floor for the seventh time he sat up crossly and shouted for Naboo. The small shaman appeared with his familiar in tow – both looking a little worse for wear. Apparently it had been a long time since they had actually slept.

Naboo looked a little miffed at being roused from where he was lazing around upstairs with Bollo, but he didn't say anything, instead opting for raising an eyebrow in a way that managed to communicate _exactly_ what he thought of the two lumbering buffoons he was stuck with. Getting increasingly annoyed when it appeared that Vince had called him down for no other reason than that he had nothing else to do, and it had seemed a good idea at the time, Naboo just tapped his foot lightly on the floor in order to try and get some kind of response from the electro-poof.

Instead Howard piped up from where he was stood exhaustedly next to the finished barbeque. "Look Naboolio, I don't understand why we can't just do this outside?"

Naboo huffed; "because there's nowhere to put it. I'm not 'aving it in the shop, and there are a load of bin bags out the back." At this he glanced at Vince – who immediately buried himself further into his magazine, having apparently forgotten about needing to fan himself constantly.

"But it can't be very, you know, _safe_ having it in here! There'll be smoke everywhere – the whole place will probably catch light!"

Naboo sighed, but had to admit that the Jazzy man had a point. "I'll get somethin' for it". He said, before pushing Bollo back in the direction of their room.

Howard sighed, and set about piling various first-aid materials near the door, before filling the base of the barbeque with sooty coals. He jumped about a foot in the air when he realised that Vince was stood silently behind him.

"What do you cook on this then?" Vince questioned, gesturing towards Howard's hard work without attempting to hide his disdain. "It doesn't look very _clean_."

Howard wasn't going to let that drop without an argument. No sir.

"This is a British tradition Vince! Ahh, the good old barbeque, since the beginning of time men have used these beauties to show their culinary skills off. It allows those brave enough to prove their masculinity. Many a battle was won with one of these." He finished, clapping his hand onto the object in question and trying hard not to flinch when he heard it creak ominously. Vince's facial expression didn't change. He prodded at the coals and stifled a squeal when his hand came away covered in black soot.

"That," he stated, "is well disgustin'" and with that said, he flounced off back to his room where he proceeded to repair all damage done to his precious appearance.

Howard just stared after him for a moment before shaking his head in defeat and going back to the barbeque. He was just finishing laying out all the meat and vegetable foods when a creak on the stairs alerted him to Naboo and Bollo's re-appearance. Naboo seemed to be carrying a bottle of glowing blue liquid. Howard shuddered – there was no way he was going anywhere near _that_.

Luckily he didn't have to. Naboo just wandered over to the barbeque, and seeing all the food laid out and ready – flung the liquid all over it.

There was a second of silence. Long enough for Howard to wonder what exactly Naboo had hoped to achieve by this simple action.

And then, the whole barbeque caught light and flames jumped up to the ceiling, smoke beginning to dye the ceiling a deep black colour. Howard panicked and threw himself backwards screaming a high pitched scream that he would later protest against. Naboo just swore and gestured to Bollo to think of something and as quickly as possible. Bollo found a vase of dead flowers on the mantelpiece threw the dingy contents at the now roaring fire; the damp contents smothering the flames and eliciting a cloud of black smoke that enveloped the three men.

Coughing and spluttering and trying to waft the smoke from their eyes they sat silently for a while.

That was, until Vince came back downstairs.

He sauntered into the living room, before stopping suddenly and flinging his hand in the general direction of the smoke still trickling from the blackened shape.

"What the hell is that?"

And that was all it took to bring the three men back into animation. All shouting at each other at the same time.

"Bollo what the fuck was in that potion?"

"I told you so!"

"I ain't eating that!"

"Sorry. Wrong bottle."

This continued for a few more minutes, until everyone felt they had expressed their anger enough for the moment. Howard was still sat on the floor where he had flung himself down earlier. His chest was heaving as he struggled to get his breath back after the short shouting spree. Naboo also looked a little out of breath and Bollo was taking a drag on his inhaler. Only Vince looked calm and collected. He was even smiling slightly.

This annoyed Howard no end.

"What's so funny?" He almost snarled.

This didn't faze Vince, who instead chuckled a little and said "well, I wouldn't 'av eaten none of that anyway."

"Well that's all very well, but what are we supposed to eat now?"

This made Vince pause for a second, before he grinned and said, "There's some marshmallows in the cupboard."

And that's how the four inhabitants ended up crowded around a burning barbeque, smoke still snaking in thin tendrils around the ceiling, roasting marshmallows and debating TV theme tunes.

**A/N: reviews? They take you less time than it took to read this little message ;)**


End file.
